06 August 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-08-06 Comments * Peel at the beginning of the show mentions he would play Suicidal Tendencies amongst others, but seems to have forgotten to play it or did not have time. *Rabbi Joseph Gordan turns out to be Julian Cope who only released one single under that name. *Peel advertises the Liverpool Peace Festival organised by the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament. *Peel appeals to listeners to stop writing what Irradiated Ergosterol mean after asking them what it means on last week's show. Peel asked the same question again on his 16 July 2003 show *Peel wished he was in Moscow, Russia to see Misty In Roots perform at the World Festival Of Youth And Students. *Peel asked the Pig what an Abecedarian is, while the Frankie Paul track was playing. Abecedarian turns out to mean "arranged alphabetically". *Peel plays a track from a Lesotho band called Sankomota. *He also plays the Pogues' version of the traditional "Gentleman Soldier", a song that had been a Peel favourite in the 1970s in the version by Jack The Lad. Sessions *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle #1. Recorded: 1985-08-04. Repeated: 28 August 1985, 17 December 1985 *10,000 Maniacs #1. Recorded: 1985-06-23. Broadcast: 01 July 1985 Tracklisting *Rabbi Joseph Gordan: Competition (7") Bam Caruso International :(JP: 'Believe by many citizens to be Julian Cope, that can't possibly be the case') *Membranes: Shot By My Own Gun (LP - The Gift Of Life) Creation *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Cornerstone (LP - Rasta Revolution) Trojan *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: A Swingin' Safari (session) *Scientists: Hell Beach (LP - You Get What You Deserved) Karbon *Terry And Gerry: The Good, The Bad, The Usherette (12" - Banking On Simon) In Tape *10,000 Maniacs: Lily Dale (session) *Five Go Down To The Sea?: Singing In Braille (12") Creation *Dandy Lion: Vives (7") Kulumi *Cold Dance: Medusa (7") Xcentric Noise *Leeman Prejean: Triangle Club Special (v/a LP - Swallow Records - Louisiana Cajun Music Special No. 1) Ace *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Lieber Ein Glas Zuviel (session) Translated as "Rather have a glass too many" :(JP: 'We had a go translating here in the studio with the suggestions that were advance so unpleasant, I won't pass it onto you') *Communal Drop: Fanatics (12") Screaming Red Music *Pogues: The Gentleman Soldier (LP - Rum Sodomy & The Lash) Stiff *10,000 Maniacs: Maddox Table (session) *Winston Jarrett: Fear Not (7") Studio One *Chameleons: A Person Isn't Safe Anywhere These Days (LP - Script Of The Bridge) Statik *Banbarra: Shack Up (12") Stateside *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Drunk (session) *McKinley Mitchell: The End Of The Rainbow (LP - McKinley Mitchell) Chimneyville *Vertical Hold: Bio-Hazard (7") Not On Label *Abecedarians: Smiling Monarchs (12") Factory *10,000 Maniacs: Just As The Tide Was A'Flowin (session) *Frankie Paul: Inferiority Complex (12") Blue Mountain *Green Telescope: Can't Step Off The Path (v/a LP - The Waking Dream) Psycho :(JP: 'Here's one for lovers of real country music') *Damned: Would You - [https://www.discogs.com/Damned-The-Shadow-Of-Love-The-Ten-Inches-Of-Hell-Mix/release/826394 The Shadow Of Love (The Ten Inches Of Hell Mix)] MCA The Damned doing a country song featuring the vocals of Vivian Mason *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Trink Wie Ein Tier (session) *Playn Jayn: Letter From The Other Side (LP - Five Good Evils) ABC *General Tree: Four Wet Rat (7") Black Scorpio *10,000 Maniacs: Back O' The Moon (session) *Sankomota: UhuruUhuru translates as 'Freedom' (LP - Sankomota) Earthworks *Momus: Hotel Marquis De Sade (12" - The Beast With 3 Backs) Él (Benelux) File ;Name *020A-B9960XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:56 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9960/1) ;Footnotes Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library